Pequeña
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata estaba algo acomplejada al ser la mas pequeña de sus amigos, compañeros e incluso su novio, era molesto y algo humillante necesitar ayuda para bajar un frasco en un estante, ella una jounin y ninja del clan Hyuga, ademas siempre la molestaban con una niña...pero por suerte para su novio no era malo ser pequeña, sinceramente el la encontraba adorable.


_Una idea que me llego a la mente después de medirme la altura, debo decir que me siento emocionada al saber que tengo la altura de Hinata y decepcionada al ver como en tres años ya no crecí más. En fin quiero encontrar a un Naruto en mi vida…no me queda más que esperar._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**Pequeña**

Hinata se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando el día en que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Kiba para bajar una caja de la academia ninja.

Con solo doce años de edad…detecto que su estatura era diferente a la de sus demás compañeros.

Pero tuvo fe, de que con los años, ella creciera.

Pobre inocente criatura.

Con 15 años aún tenía la esperanza, aunque con horror notaba como todos sus amigos crecían y ella…bueno ella no tenía un gran avance. Kiba solía abrazarla y compararla con una muñeca, Shino aunque no decía nada, solía darle palmaditas en su cabeza como una niña…incluso Neji sonreía cuando la veía intentar bajar algún recipiente en la mansión Hyuga y cedía ayudarle.

Pero lo peor de todo…es que cuando llego a los 18 años…ya no creció más.

Se quedaría con su adorable metro sesenta, mientras todos sus compañeros la pasaban de altura.

Era tan frustrante.

Como ninja había logrado superar muchísimas pruebas, luchar contra villanos y sobrevivir a una guerra…obtenido el grado de Jounin y ser respetada por su familia…por que no podía crecer unos centímetros más.

Incluso su padre solía palmearle la cabeza como un bebe…incluso Hanabi lo hacía.

Ella no era una niña.

Pero nuevamente la altura le había jugado en su contra. En la misión en la que regresaba, ella tuvo un pequeño fallo al no llegar a una estantería y de no ser por que Kiba le sujeto la mano justo a tiempo…bueno…las cosas pudieron terminar diferente.

Lamentablemente para ella, Kiba parecía demasiado divertido por ello.

Así que entrando por las puertas de la aldea, Hinata iba de brazos cruzados y con cara de molestia.

Justo a sus lados, Kiba sonreía divertido, Akamaru movía la cola…y Shino…pues Shino era Shino.

-Vamos Hinata al menos nada malo paso-menciono Kiba revolviéndole el cabello.

Ella le lanzo una mirada algo enojada y le aparto la mano.

-No soy una bebe para que hagas eso-mascullo con los brazos apretados.

Kiba y Shino la vieron divertidos, ella se sonrojo molesta.

-Eres completamente adorable-

-No soy adorable, soy una Jounin y una kunoichi-

-Deberíamos llamarte Hinata-chibi-

-Yo no soy pequeña-

-Según los cálculos y que solo hayas crecido unos dos centímetros paulatinamente más despacio en los últimos dos años, aun así sin lograr alcanzar el tamaño de otra persona de tu edad…se podría llamar coloquialmente que eres pequeña-

-Shino-

-Hinata-chibi-

-Ya basta Kiba, no tires mis mejillas-

La escena era divertida de ver. Hinata intentando soltarse de Kiba, quien la sujetaba divertido de las mejillas y Shino sonriendo levemente.

Divertida para cualquiera…menos para uno.

Fue una intensa aura de batalla la que provoco que los tres compañeros…cuatro si contamos Akamaru, tuvieron que detenerse. El primero en reaccionar fue Kiba, quien soltó las mejillas de Hinata y alzo las manos al aire con cierto temor.

-Te juro que solo estaba molestándola-se apresuró aclarar Kiba.

Kiba ladro en apoyo.

Shino asintió.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

Porque frente a ellos estaba una de las razones por la cual odiaba ser pequeña. Su nuevo y flameante novio (después de la pelea contra Toneri y rescatar a su hermana), Uzumaki Naruto…quien parecía no ver con buenos ojos el que sus amigos solieran propasarse de cariñosos con ella.

El rubio mostraba una gran sonrisa…una sonrisa furiosa.

Luego dio unos pasos en su dirección y la abrazo posesivamente. Ella se sintió mal cuando su cabeza no pasó de su hombro.

-Bueno supongo que entonces poder llevarme a MI NOVIA a pasear-comento Naruto de forma molesta.

Lo último que vio a lo lejos, fu la mirada aliviada de Kiba y a Shino despedirse con la mano…ella lo imito algo molesta.

Minutos después, cuando su novio por fin dejo de caminar como un poseído.

Ambos llegaron al parque de Konoha, aunque estaba vacío aparte de ellos. Hinata observo divertida como Naruto apretaba las manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ella comprendía que su novio era algo celoso y posesivo por su historia…pero le había dejado en claro que si volvía hacerle calzón chino a Kiba por abrazarla, las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

Así que había tomado esa posición en la cual duraba unos minutos, luego se calmaba con un abrazo de ella.

Un abrazo de una niña como ella.

Era tan patético el no poder crecer más y quedarse como una enana para él…la última vez que intento darle un beso, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

Tan patético.

También cuando su novio quiso cocinar con ella y termino por pedirle que le bajara los ingredientes de la parte alta, también que era la más pequeña de las amigas de su novio…oh que también le palmeara la cabeza como niña.

Ella no era una niña

-¿Estás bien?-se sorprendió de verlo preguntarle tan cerca.

Ella apretó los labios al verlo inclinado para alcanzar su rostro.

Que frustrante.

-No está bien…soy una enana-murmuro Hinata algo incomoda.

Naruto pestañeo confuso.

Ella vio al suelo.

No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero ella sabía que lo mejor para la relación era ser sincera…aunque era la primera vez que le confesaba algo penoso a él…después de explicarle el por qué una vez al mes se ponía incomoda.

Pero se sorprendió de sentir unos brazos rodearla y luego como el chico descansaba su cabeza en la suya, sin esfuerzo…tan pequeña.

-Soy pequeña-repitió algo confusa.

Cada vez que su novia la abrazaba, sentía el olor de él inundarla.

-Yo creo que eres perfecta-le corrigió Naruto.

Ella se sonrojo, luego como pudo alzo la vista y se sorprendió de ver los ojos del chico brillar.

-Es como si fuéramos un rompecabezas y tú fueras la pieza que me faltaba-admitió el chico con sinceridad.

Algo que había descubierto en el tiempo al lado de Naruto, es que el chico tenía una extraña habilidad de decir las palabras más dulces del mundo…aunque no fuera consciente de eso.

-Además creo que eres adorable-hablo el separándose de ella y acariciándole la cabeza.

Por primera vez no se sintió molesta por esa forma de considerarla.

Sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. El chico la sujeto por la cintura y le dio una leve vuelta en el aire.

Ambos sonrieron juntos.

Porque no importara que cosa pasara, fuera grande como su novio de metro ochenta…o pequeña como ella…ambos estarían juntos.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado :D no me resistí a escribir algo de Hinata acomplejada por su estatura, después de todo yo mido igual que ella :o_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
